White Spy VS Mcgruff the crime dog
White Spy VS Mcgruff is a what if episode of Death Battle Description Mad magazine VS NCPC which of these two quickwitted detectives will come out on top Interlude Wiz: In a world full of valuable and mysterious information it all obviously can't be held a secret Boomstick: And that's where detectives and spies come in to find it Wiz: Like Mcgruff the crime dog Boomstick: And the White Spy Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! White Spy Wiz: Not much is known about the White Spy except he works for the White embassy which is against the Black embassy and he is commonly pitted against his rival the Black Spy Boomstick: So it's a race war Wiz: No Boomstick it's just the color of there clothes Boomstick: I uhh knew that Wiz: Riiight anyways moving on White fights his rival Black on an almost daily basis though there about equal as one really doesn't seem to win more than the other Boomstick: And of course being a spy he is somewhat good at stealth and on top of that he's pretty smart Wiz: He can think quick rationally even in the worst of scenario's and to complement his quick wits he knows martial arts wrestling and boxing he's also armed with multiple weapons and gadgets Boomstick: He has knives and clubs for close range combat pistols machine guns and bayonetted rifles for long range and is just feels like blowing shit up he's got bombs and dynamite as well as bazookas flamethrowers chainsaws and even slingshots with infinite ammo Wiz: Thats not all he has shown to wear armor such as a knights helmet and a kevlar vest and occasionally an army helmet capable of deflecting cannonballs and his hat can also be useful by hiding weapons and objects under as well as doubling as parachute and it's even sharp enough to slice threw an opponent if thrown it even returns like a boomerang Boomstick: Now where have I seen that before anyways he also has a cigar that when lit fires a bullet Wiz: He also carries some high tech inventions such as the Lightning gun which arcs toward anybody close by Boomstick: He also has and Ice gun which can quickly freeze his foes Wiz: He also has Suicide monkeys which will chase after his opponent and explode once close Boomstick: He's also a big fan of explosives as he carries dynamite bombs and proximity mines that come in a variety fun fun and colorful flavors like the lectro mine for shocking his foe's the fire mine for burning and trip mines he also carries banana peels and bear traps just for extra measure Wiz: And it's also a good time to mention he also has a lightsaber and the force on his side he also knows black magic which allows him to separate his body parts and clothes and quickly flies around his opponent in order to disorient them Boomstick: WHAT! okay even if that isn't enough he also has tanks cool spy cars jets and even a mech suit that can fire small missiles if he ever needs a vehicle Wiz: His greatest strength is possibly his quick witted and rational mind allowing him to get out of situations even if he has little prep and while he is usually fighting his equal he has taken on other foes like the General Boomstick: And on top of that he's strong enough to effortlessly karate chop an anvil have he's also fast enough to dodge and outpace machine gun fire as well a light artillery round and was even able to lasso a missile with a bungee cord and once had a battle with the Black Spy that consisted of them using nothing but fourth wall breaks as weapons Wiz: He can survive getting stretched out of proportion and occasionally bomb explosions Boomstick: But still other than that he isn't the most durable as his durability is inconsistent Wiz: And he is at his best with prep and he has been outsmarted before Boomstick: But still I'd think twice before trying to outsmart this spy Mcgruff Wiz: Crime when criminals don't follow the law resulting in all sorts of terror such an assault theft rape and even murder Boomstick: Everything was going badly the world needed someone to help them and thus stepped up Mcgruff Wiz: Mcgruff helped the public by giving advice on how to avoid and get out of bad situations as well as spreading awareness of major crimes that happen daily Boomstick: And well it worked out perfectly dropping crime rates as well as making people more aware of the dangers of criminal activity and bullying among other subjects Wiz: Mcgruff also works as a protective solving problems ahead of time with his detective skills Boomstick: And among his skills well he's a freaking dog need I say more Wiz: A Bloodhound to be specific around the size of a human Bloodhounds are known for there excellent smell commonly acting as police dogs and hunting dogs Boomstick: And on top of that there fast and considering that Mcgruff's the size of an adult human its safe to say that that those bites he takes out of crime are rather strong and on top of that he has a monster truck which are usually capable of pulling of cool trick s and crushing worn out cars as well as making you go deaf Wiz: Mcgruff also has a few PSA related powers such as the ability to stop time and while he can move around the environment and give advice to the audience he can't interact with his surroundings he also has the circle of respect for defense Boomstick: though still his arsenal is well limited and he's kind of short on feats Wiz: Though still one of his greatest assets is his knowledge about dangerous situations and how to avoid or get out of them Boomstick: So if you ever think of committing a crime just know that Mcgruff is ready to take a bite out of you Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle Thw White Spy was sneaking into an office finding a safe he then manages to open it only finding a Mcgruff music album confused that this is not the Black Spy's base he gets ready to head out only for someone to flick the lights on Mcgruff: Who goes there? The white spy suddenly turns to see a humanoid dog standing at the doorway Mcgruff then stops time MCgruff: Remember kids Trespassing on private property and Larceny are serious crimes Mcgruff then returns the flow of time now ready to stop the intruding spy the White Spy also prepares for battle by pulling a club out of his coat FIGHT! The White Spy starts by charging towards Mcgruff attempting to to hit him with his club but Mcgruff dodged and countered with a kick causing White to stagger back Mcgruff then lunged at the spy biting his arm and causing him to drop the club White Spy then pulled his arm out of the dog's mouth and then furiously punched Mcgruff in the face causing a few teethe to fall out the now angered the protective responded by punching his foe in the face only for him to here a loud CLANG! now feeling pain in his hand Mcgruff pulled his fist back and tried to shake it off and then looked at the White Spy who pulled of a mask revealing a knight's helmet under the spy then pulled out a pistol Mcgruff quickly took notice and ran as the White Spy shot at him Mcgruff then saw a window and jumped out of it White Spy now out of ammo decided to continue the chase this time pulling out a knife he saw Mcgruff run into a backstreet ally which led to a dead end now trapped Mcgruff had no choice but to face his foe the White Spy then ran towards him lunging at him Mcgruff reacted by dunking the spy then hit the wall behind Mcgruff falling to the ground he then saw his knife in front of and tried reaching for it only for the Mcgruff to kick it away White Spy then tried to get up only for Mcgruff to kick him in the stomach winding him Mcgruff then took the opportunity to pull his helmet off and then followed up by punching the spy in the face but White wasn't giving up that easily he took off his hat and threw it at Mcgruff who dodged White then ran up to Mcgruff and punched him Mcgruff then noticed the hat returning he then swiftly dodged only for the White Spy to grab the hat and attempt to slash Mcgruff with the razor sharp hat who barley dodged only getting part of his coat slashed he then grabbed the spy and headdbutted him causing White to fall to the ground White Spy then pulled out and plucked a grenade but Mcgruff reacted by pushing it out of his hand Both combatants then decided to make a run for as the shock wave of the explosion pushed them out of the alley the White Spy then got up a bit dazed he then heard a loud engine roar as he look at the street with nothing other than a large monster truck being driven by none other than Mcgruff he was then suddenly hit by the large truck the spy then climbed onto the hood and punched the windshield out mcgruff then hit the break causing his foe to fly off hood Mcgruff then laughed at his only to see something coming towards him and the truck it was the White Spy who was now in a mech suit the mech then launched small missiles out of the several cannons on its body Mcgruff the dodged and tried to drive off but there were missiles heading straight for the truck just before they could hit time suddenly stopped Mcgruff: Remember kids if you need to escape a moving vehicle jump tuck and roll Mcgruff then jumped and rolled out of the truck as time returned to normal the White Spy then noticed his opponent in the middle of the road he then tried firing missiles at Mcgruff who was a sitting duck at the moment a bunch of smoke and dust covered the area as the White Spy fired until he was out of ammo as the smoke cleared the White Spy was shocked to see his foe was perfectly fine and covered in a blue forcefield the circle of respect White Spy then jumped out of his vehicle lighting a cigar in his mouth and pulling his lightsaber out of his coat now ready to finally finish his opponent he ran at Mcgruff swinging the lightsaber the Mcgruff swiftly dodged and bit into White Spys arm drawing blood the cigar in White's mouth then shot a bullet out into Mcgruffs eye causing the dog to fall back and he then used black magic causing his coat levitate off his back and over Mcgruff causing several proximity mines lectro mines and fires mines to fall out and surround Mcgruff now stuck in a circle off bombs he could only stand there in hopes he doesn't set them off White Spy then took out his Ice gun and froze Mcgruff with it he then threw his hat towards the proximity mines causing them to go off and blow the frozen dog to bits the White Spy then chuckled and made a victory sign with his hands KO! 'Results ' Boomstick: Well PETA's gonna be on our ass for this Wiz: Well Mcgruff did put up a good fight but White Spy just had the edge in well just about everything Boomstick: Mcgruff's arsenal was useful for keeping him safe and getting out of danger but that was about it Wiz: Exactly his circle of respect and time stopping ability allowed for him to evade and stop attacks but he couldn't really use them offensively Boomstick: Like how he can move around while stopping time but not being able to interact with the environment and other people And not to mention the White Spy had a much deadlier arsenal since well he actually has weapons and while Mcgruff does have a monster truck White Spy has tanks jets and mechs Wiz: Mcgruff would likley know how to deal with weapons like guns and knives which would help him but he had no real counter and Mcgruff would also likley not know how to deal with Whites more high tech gadgets Boomstick: And not to mention that White is definitely stronger sure Mcgruff's bone snapping jaw is impressive but you know whats better being able to karate chop an anvil in half and white also had the edge in speed being able to dodge and outpace bullets and he took duribility since he survived an explosion from a bomb glued to his hand Wiz: Another important factor was both combatants intelligence while Mcgruff is capable of predicting incidents before they happen thanks to his protective skills White Spy's intelligence was better suited for battle as he can think of strategies on the fly he also has better experience since he's not only fought against the Black Spy but also fought in wars and even save the Earth from a group of rouge spys Boomstick: Well, i'm guessing White Spy proved that Mcgruff was more bark than bite Wiz: The winner is the White Spy White Spy: Winner Stronger+ More durable+ ' Better reaction speed+' More experienced+ More unpredictable+ Had the better arsenal+ Slower travel speed-''' 'Had no counter for time stop-' '''Mcgruff: Loser Faster travel speed+ Better defense+ Protective skills helped+ 'Largely fearless-' 'Time stop wasn't very useful for killing opponent-' 'arsenal wasn't useful for combat-' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant